


Alba

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: Legno- raccolta di one-shot [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, DAO, DLC, Dragon Age - Freeform, Gen, Grey Wardens, Italiano, One Shot, Picco del Soldato, Soldier's Peak, introspective, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Pensavo che avrei sposato un uomo gentile, che non facesse la guerra, e immaginavo di crescere nella dolcezza, nella bellezza.Vestita di stoffe ricamate e con le mani sporche di miele e di lievito. Non certamente di sangue.





	Alba

La mattina è pura e desolante, sulla cima di questa montagna.  
I piedi della montagna, invece, sono ross i .   
Non so più nemmeno  se è  semplicemente il sole, o  se è sangue- il mio  o quello di Arland?  Il sangue di quale esercito, di quale scheriamento?-  o se,  come dice Podd, quello stravagante mago dalle orecchie a foglia, è salsa di barbabietola su una fetta di pollo arrosto.   
Abbiamo fame, e confondere gli oggetti più comuni  per del cibo che non sia secco, marcio o pieno di vermi è diventato incredibilmente facile.   
Me ne convinco sempre di più: almeno una volta nella vita,  o gni uomo dovrebbe  toccare con mano  il potere che i bisogni più basila r i detengono  su que gli stessi  sensi  dei quali  siamo soliti fidarci  tanto  ciecamente.   
Ce rte sciagurate decisioni che costellano la nostra storia non sarebbero mai state prese, se uno so l o di quei grandi uomini  avesse subito stenti anche solo lontanamente simil i a questi...se avesse  imparato a dubitare di se stesso e delle sue convinzioni,  così come noi dubitiamo dei nostri occhi, e dei nostri nasi, degli odori che la fame ci fa sentire, delle cose che la fame ci fa vedere.   
Quanto a me, dubito di me stessa , del mio corpo e delle mie scelte per così tanto tempo che mi sembra ormai di vivere sospesa fra due luoghi; quello interiore-  una landa scarnificata, dove orde di immagini e di suoni e di ricordi si fanno guerra straziandomi con il mio stesso rimorso,  con  il mio stesso orgoglio- e questa desolazione.  
Questa desolazione che, un tempo, è stata la mia casa.

 

Quando ero piccola, la guerra non mi piaceva.   
Odiavo i suoi odori, lo smarrimento che seminava sulle facce e nei cuori, il suo disordine, quel senso di precarietà e di costante incertezza. L'assenza di mio padre, l'attesa; il senso di dover costantemente aspettare, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora.  
La guerra trasfigura il tempo; il suo tempo è diverso da ogni altro tempo della storia, e per chi combatte- così dicevano; io non potevo fare altro che ascoltare i loro racconti, quando tornavano stanchi e feriti e si radunavano nella grande sala del bannorn, e mangiavano e ridevano, ma con voci pesanti, con occhi pesanti-  esiste un tempo ancora diverso da quello di chi è rimasto a casa.  
Il mio tempo, allora, in quegli anni, non mi piaceva.  
Mi piacevano i balli, i canti, le feste dei giorni di pace, gli abiti densi di ricami ed i fiori, e l'odore del pane che tracimava dagli usci insieme al canto delle donne.  
Pensavo che avrei sposato un uomo gentile, che non facesse la guerra, e immaginavo di crescere nella dolcezza, nella bellezza.  
Vestita di stoffe ricamate e con le mani sporche di miele e di lievito. Non certamente di sangue.  
Ma mio padre non era un uomo gentile; per quanto sembrasse sempre restio ad andarsene, poi ritornava sempre più cupo ed amareggiato, e di stagione in stagione si affezionava sempre più alla sua birra nera ed ai suoi segugi, e sempre meno a noi, come se avesse esercitato troppo a lungo l'arte del distacco. Come se la guerra gli avesse mangiato la memoria, pezzo dopo pezzo, sbiadendo i nostri volti e confondendoci con le mille altre cose per cui combatteva e per le quali ripeteva stan c amente " _ un signore deve proteggere la sua gente, deve proteggere coloro che ama" _ .   
Credo che, alla fine, non ci amasse più; e noi, di certo, non amavamo più lui.  
Ma la guerra aveva assorbito tutte le sue forze e scalpellato il suo tempo; ora non sopportava l'inazione. Si sentiva inutile e diventava irascibile e scontroso; se non poteva fare chiasso con i suoi compagni e gettarsi in estenuanti battute di caccia, si ubriacava e guardava il fuoco riflettersi sulle nervature del boccale. Poi, lo buttava a terra e si alzava, zoppicando- ora era l'ebbrezza, ora la gotta, ora qualche ferita che si era procurato inseguendo un daino o un cinghiale.  
Aspettava sempre una nuova guerra; e noi, insieme a lui, perchè solo la sua assenza ridava calore al suo ricordo e allora, nella grande commozione delle guerre e nella paura delle guerre, e per via della sua mancanza, che confondeva in noi l'esatta misura della sua indifferenza e ce la faceva sembrare il dignitoso amore del guerriero, solo allora, dicevo, tornavamo a desiderare nostro padre, e ad amarlo.   
Proprio come, durante queste fredde notti, tutti noi, ora, aspettiamo con tanta ansia l'aurora; e, quando torna, quello che vediamo è solo il protendersi sotto i nostri occhi di un  n uovo giorno di penuria e di inutile resistenza; un giorno in più verso la morte, ed uno in meno da che eravamo 

giovani, e incoscienti, e felici.

Oggi, sotto assedio, qui, nelle stanze della Fortezza, dove i soffitti sono troppo alti per radunare anche solo una parvenza di tepore; dove i materassi sono fradici per l'umidità, e le mura fremono per l'incessante tambureggiare con cui Arland ci tormenta nelle ore di veglia; qui, come ieri, il sole si rivela lentamente, un'unghia bianca sopra le cuspidi della pineta.  
E mentre i miei uomini soffrono, e si sforzano di essere forti per non tradire me, Sophia Dryden, il loro Comandante, a me, che più di tutti devo essere forte, appare chiara quanto la prima luce del giorno questa grande, luminosa bugia che è il tempo degli uomini.


End file.
